


Sharpe's Breath

by InkSiren



Series: Sharpe's Fanfic [11]
Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types, Sharpe Series - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, Whump, Worry, field medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSiren/pseuds/InkSiren
Summary: Richard is wounded and keeping him awake isn't an option.
Series: Sharpe's Fanfic [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034673
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sharpe's Breath

"No, don't sleep, not yet."

Richard barely hears him, _tries_ to obey, but when everything inside him feels more tired than he ever remembers being, it's difficult.

Patrick hits him, and the startle of indignation and pain does jolt him with an adrenaline that manages to rouse him for a moment.

"Bloody hell Pat," he gasps, grabbing at his side. "Did you have to do that?"

"No, just made me feel better," Patrick says almost viciously, and Richard growls a little.

"What's gotten into you?"

"You, you bastard. Now don't you dare close your eyes."

"I'm knackered, Patrick I don't think I get a say."

"You do, and you won't," Harper retorts, and it sounds very much like a threat.

Despite it, Richard _cannot_ obey and a moment later Dan grips Patrick's shoulder and nods to their officer's slack face.

"No, come on you bastard," Patrick hisses, shaking Richard's shoulders. He doesn't respond, and Dan takes over pressing into the wound. Harris went running for help a while ago, he should be back soon. If Sharpe can't hold on for himself anymore they'll just have to hold onto him instead.

"He's not been sleeping enough sir, maybe it'll help to let his body rest a moment," he suggests, nodding down to his own bloody hands as they fall with Richard's chest. "He's still breathing, here, I can feel it."

Patrick sits back on his heels, passing a bloody hand across his face. He looks pale.

"Sit him up and I can bind this, stop him bleeding any more," Dan suggests, and Patrick nods, moving to help.

Once the wound is bound and no longer needs the pressure, it's harder to wait. They have less to do and Richard has gone more still. It's difficult to make out his breathing, and Patrick has taken to holding a knife beneath his nose every so often to check.

The scarred metal is a poor test and Dan sits quietly on guard for a long while before suggesting: "Cross his arms."

Patrick looks up, a dark, protective expression in his eyes. "He's still breathing."

"And he'll be easier to watch if you cross his arms," Dan says patiently. "I'm no more ready to give up on 'im than you are, you know that sir."

Patrick hesitates, then finally takes Richard's arm and gently folds it across his chest. Richard breathed as he does it, and this time there's no question. Dan smiles and nods.

"You see? Much easier."

"We only need one," Patrick says, keeping his hand on Richard's where it's resting on his shoulder. The Major's head is pillowed on Harper's lap. "Two might make it harder for him."

Dan knows that's not true, but he doesn't want to make things harder on himself or Harper either, so he settles down and keeps watch.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend BlueNeutrino informed me that to watch breathing a doctor will have someone cross an arm across their chest. I of course had to use this.


End file.
